Lilo
Lilo & Stitch is a 2002 American animated science fiction adventure comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. The film would spawn a franchise comprising of three sequel films, three television series, and several Disney Parks attractions. Plot Dr. Jumba Jookiba is put on trial by the Galactic Federation for "illegal genetic experimentation"—the evidence of this is Experiment 626: an aggressive creature that is nearly indestructible and can process knowledge like a super computer. Jumba is imprisoned while Experiment 626 is to be exiled on a desert asteroid. During transport on Captain Gantu's ship, 626 manages to break out of his cell and cut off the ship's power grid. 626 hijacks a police cruiser unit upon his escape, but finds himself outnumbered and outgunned. Surrounded, 626 activates the hyperdrive and breaks through their defense, setting coordinates at random, landing him on the planet Earth. Since Earth has protected status as a wildlife reserve, and there has been limited contact with its inhabitants, the Council rules out an open extraction. Instead, the Grand Councilwoman dispatches Jumba and Agent Pleakley, the Council's Earth expert, to the planet to extract 626 discreetly. 626 survives his escape attempt to Earth, landing on the Hawaiian island of Kauaʻi, but is knocked unconscious by a passing truck, and is taken to an animal shelter when he is believed by the truck drivers to be a breed of dog. After the recent death of their parents in a car accident, 19-year-old Nani Pelekai is looking after her younger, more rambunctious sister, Lilo. They are visited by Cobra Bubbles, a social worker (dressed in a black suit), who is concerned that Nani refuses to take adequate care of Lilo (telling Nani that she has three days to change his mind before he removes Lilo from her care). He considers putting Lilo into foster care, but Nani does not approve, as Lilo and she are the only remaining members of her family; Lilo does not help as she does not understand what may happen. After hearing Lilo in her room praying to be given a friend (as she is a social outcast among her classmates), Nani agrees to allow Lilo to adopt a dog. At the shelter, Lilo immediately takes a keen interest in Experiment 626, despite serious misgivings that Nani and the shelter worker have about him being a dog. Lilo names 626 "Stitch" and shows him around Hawaii. Stitch quickly discovers escape is impossible due to the island being surrounded by water (his body is too dense for swimming) and that there are no large cities, which Jumba had previously said he would seek out to cause chaos, and suffers a nervous breakdown. As Nani attempts to find a good job, having been fired from a former job because of Lilo and Stitch causing mischief, she is forced to bring them with her. Lilo uses the time to try to curb Stitch's aggressiveness by encouraging him to behave like Elvis Presley, whom she calls a "model citizen" as well as reading the book The Ugly Duckling to him. Stitch's antics, although at times foiling Jumba and Pleakley's attempts to capture him, also ruin Nani's chances of getting a job. David, a friend of Nani's, sees her at the beach, where she was trying to get a job as a lifeguard. David suggests they go surfing to improve her mood. While Nani, Lilo, and Stitch ride on a huge wave, Jumba makes one more effort to capture Stitch from underwater. As a result, it appears that Stitch is attempting to drown Lilo when he clings to her to stay above water. Although everyone gets safely to shore, Cobra witnesses the event and tells Nani he will come by in the morning to take Lilo, although admitting he can see she wants what's best for her sister. After Stitch sees how much trouble he has caused, he leaves, taking The Ugly Duckling book with him in hopes of finding his "family". The next morning, as Nani waits for Cobra to arrive, David tells Nani of a job offer he managed to get her. Nani tells Lilo to stay at home while she goes to secure the job. Stitch, hiding in the nearby woods, encounters Jumba, who reveals that Stitch can never have a family or "belong" because he was built simply to destroy. Stitch races to Lilo's house, followed by Jumba firing at Stitch with his gun. The two fight, with Lilo immediately phoning Cobra for help. The house is ultimately destroyed by the end of the fight, with Nani and Cobra arriving shortly after. As Nani and Cobra argue over Lilo's well-being, Lilo slips away to hide in the forest and finds Stitch, who reveals his true alien identity form to her. While she says how he ruined everything, they are both captured by Captain Gantu, who had been sent to capture Stitch after Jumba and Pleakley failed to do so, and he makes to leave Earth. While looking for Lilo, Nani is shocked as she sees Gantu putting Lilo and Stitch in a container pod and taking off in the ship. Stitch escapes from the container before the ship takes off, taking Lilo. Nani then realizes that Stitch is not what she thought he was, and demands he had better speak, just as Lilo always said he did. Before he can explain, Jumba and Pleakley are revealed to Nani as they run onto the scene and capture him. Nani demands they rescue Lilo, but they insist they can't since they only came for Stitch. As Nani breaks down in tears for losing her sister, Stitch encourages her with the definition of "Ohana" and convinces Jumba and Pleakley to rescue Lilo. With the help from Jumba's ship and by launching a gas tanker truck out of a volcano, Stitch is able to free Lilo and stop Gantu. After they land, they find that the Grand Councilwoman has arrived nearby, in order to capture Stitch personally. When she sees Stitch has developed a sense of respect and compassion, she realizes he has become a civilized creature and no longer an abomination. Using Lilo's certificate of Stitch's ownership, which proves that taking Stitch would mean essentially stealing him, the Councilwoman asserts that Stitch will live his exile on Earth with the humans as his warders. As her guards take Gantu away, she does not let Pleakley or Jumba return on her ship, and orders Cobra, a former CIA agent who previously met the Councilwoman at Roswell, to keep an eye on the new family. Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley become integrated into Lilo's family, and the house is rebuilt with the help of the three, Nani, Lilo, David, and Cobra. The film ends with various footage and pictures of Stitch and his new family's life together. ''Disney INFINITY *Packs and Tools **Hangin' Ten Stitch With Surfboard **Stitch's Blaster *Power Discs **Hangin' Ten Stitch With Surfboard **Stitch's Blaster Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition'' *Characters **Playable ***Stitch ** Non-playable *** Pleakley **Costumes ***Ice-Cream Man ***Lilo ***Nani ***Stitch *Items **INterior ***Lilo's Wagon ***Lilo's Hammock ***Stitch's Sand Castle ***Tropical Table ***Tiki Torches ***Tiki Head Table ***Hawaiian Surfboards *Power Discs ** Toy Box Games *** Stitch's Tropical Rescue Category:Franchises Category:Lilo & Stitch